Finally my happily ever after
by CherryKnots
Summary: When Jacob arrives at Isle Esme, he finds Edward and Bella...ahem....yeah....stuff....Read this story to find out what happens. Jacob's POV


I watched from the bushes as Edward and Bella made their way to their house. Her dark hair glowing in the moonlight while the bloodsucker's skin looked translucent. When Edward bent down to kiss her gently on the lips, I winced in reply, causing a rustle in the bushes I was hiding in. They both turned to stare at the bushes for a moment, but walked away shortly after. They probably just thought it was a small animal. Well, they were halfway right.

My nude body was crouched there only because I was so curious and I was monitoring her behavior. When she had told me that it was none of my business of her sex life, I was infuriated. As I was dragged away by two members of my pack, I already had a plan. Of course, I would never mention it to Bella. Not that she would ever have a chance to hear it from me. She would be gone on her honeymoon in the blink of an eye. I smirked to myself as how well I planned this out. All I had to do was warn the Cullen's of some 'suspicious vampire activity' and they were off in a hurry, searching out some imaginary vampires. The house all to myself as I searched for something, anything to find out the location of their honeymoon. After a while, nothing turned up. I groaned loudly and surprisingly, I sat on something underneath the pillow I was sitting on. I pushed the pillow to the side and it revealed a pamphlet. It had a picture of a beach and some exotic birds. I opened it and I immediately knew where I was heading. I burst out of the house and I was in 'Isle Esme'. Whatever that was. Carlisle probably bought it for Esme, rich bastard.

When they finally arrived in the house, I jumped from the bushes and shrugged on some clothes. Not that I needed them. I was getting used to just running, naked. That sounded really wrong, I chuckled to myself.

I arrived at the huge, practically, mansion. I peered through the windows and nothing was downstairs. I stepped into the house, tip toeing through the living room, up to the steps, and to the door of Edward and Bella's room. Many noises were coming from the door, so I opened it with curiosity to find the bloodsucker and my sweet, innocent Bella, butt naked. All acids in my stomach were violently rushing to my throat. Bella turned in surprise and screamed at my presence. At first, Edward shoved on some clothes, trying to save the poor carpet that I was about to vomit on, but then his nostrils flared. A low guttural noise came from Edward's throat. I didn't shrink in fear though. I was still sick to my stomach. Then, I threw up. Bella looked at me in sorrow and pity, wrapped herself in a towel, and directed me to the bathroom. She stood beside the door as I cleansed my mouth out with mouthwash.

"Jake, why are you here?" she asked, finally. I spat out the mouthwash that was burning my throat.

"I don't know, Bella. I'm just going to leave. Bye, thanks for scarring me for life." I said as I walked out of the bathroom. Bella started walking behind me, trying to keep up with my long steps. I stopped in the living room and turned to face her.

"What do you think you're doing, Bells? Are you out of your mind? You could get killed!" I exclaimed.

"Because I trust him! And I love him! We're married, it's not that odd for a married couple, on their _honeymoon_, to have sex." she yelled. I noticed that she didn't say sex without any blushing.

"Bella, please. You don't have to do this. You don't even have to stay married to that bloodsucker. You can leave with me and get a divorce." I toned down my voice and I strode towards her to stand so close to her.

"It's too late." she muttered. I shook my head and stared down into her chocolate eyes.

"It's not too late, Bella. I love you and you love me. It's not too late to undone what's been done." I whispered. Bella contemplated on this. She was actually thinking about it! She wasn't turning away from it quickly like she always did. She looked down at her feet with warmth spreading across her cheeks.

"I don't know." she decided in conclusion. She shrugged her shoulders. Hopefully the vermin could hear the indecision in her voice.

"Come away with me." I bent down next to her and whispered into her ear. My warm breath was blowing into her ear and she shuddered faintly. She had her arms pinned down to her sides while I stood next to her, being very seductive, I realized. I grabbed her arms and wrenched them from her side and pulled them up around my neck. She had them fumbling and twitching behind my neck and she was averting her eyes from mine. Then, I brought my mouth to hers with a quick kiss that was held for a little while until I broke it off. We stared into each others eyes for a while until I got Bella. Now she was kissing me back oh so sweetly. Her mouth ravished on mine while we stood there with our bodies intertwined. Oh, Edward was going to be pissed, I laughed to myself. But, I could barely get the thought out. Everything around me was Bella. The air I breathed was Bella. Everything I ever wanted and needed was Bella. She was mine and she wanted the life with me. She wanted to run away with me and we could love each other forever. But, she couldn't let go of Edward. If she just forgot him, she could have a normal life with me. I wouldn't have to change her in any way. She could just be mine. Why did she want that life so badly? Why would anyone want to have a thirst for blood for the rest of their life when life went on forever? I could understand the want for living forever and to never grow old, but why must my only true love have to give up her soul for it? It made me sick to the stomach. It was all for love, I grumbled to myself. However, she loved me too. I grinned through Bella's caring kisses.

I drew back as Edward walked in. Bella turned around and faced him in fear. Edward didn't look furious, though. He looked slightly happy. Like he had just lifted a heavy load off of his shoulders.

"Edward, I can explain. I-" She was cut off by him with a wave of his hand which silenced her.

"Bella, you love him. I can accept that. Besides, you would have a way better life with him." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"You don't know that." she responded, trying to fight it.

"Actually, I do. The whole time you were having your little 'talk' with Jacob; I contacted Alice and told her to look into the future of our relationship. She said there was something fearsome coming up, she couldn't see through it though. I mentioned nothing of your arrival, of course, Jacob." Bella looked at him with disapproving eyes.

"Bella, I love you. But, I'm going to hurt you if I stay any longer with you. I'll just be holding you back. So, I'm letting you go." he ended. Bella got tears in her eyes as she stood between me and Edward. She wasn't standing next to Edward, because she was getting her heart broken at this very moment and she wasn't standing next to me because she was probably too afraid to touch me.

"Edward, no! I love you, I swear! We can still try…" she cried. She collapsed on the floor in tears with me and Edward both rushing to her side. Edward motioned me away and he grasped Bella's chin and rotated it towards him. She gazed at him with tears in her reddened eyes.

"Bella, love, It's going to be okay. Jacob has always loved you. There's no one else in the world who would want him anyways." Edward laughed. Bella laughed a little with him. I smirked at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Edward replied. Then, he kissed Bella on her forehead slowly. Bella closed her eyes softly and then Edward backed up with his hand holding hers. He dropped it and backed away.

"She's all yours. Please take good care of her. She is very clumsy and she attracts trouble easily." Edward grinned. Bella cracked a little smile. I nodded my head and approached Bella. She looked at me for the first time with a whole new image of me. I was her true love. I finally had my happily ever after and Edward couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you." I murmured. Bella said nothing for a moment, and then she opened her mouth.

"I know." she replied. We both laughed because we had said that before, but I was the one who loved her more, now, I think Bella had just emptied her heart of Edward and I was what filled it.


End file.
